Petunia Evans and Another Form of Magic
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Petunia wants magic and she's going to get it, one way or another. *Rated T for safety*


**AN; I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Okay, if you read my one-shot, I said I wasn't going to do the story. If you haven't read the one-shot... It's called "The Biggest Prank the Dark Lord Ever Faced" and it's terrible, by my standards. This one is only slightly better.**

 **Give this a read and let me know if you like it. Also, if you want to use the idea, please let me know. I would like to read it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Petunia Evans is furious. Her "perfect" little sister has their parents' undivided attention and their admiration all because she can go to a "special" school and do "special" things! There's nothing Petunia can do that could ever be better than Lily.

She doesn't hate Lily, not really. It's that she hates being in her sister's shadow when neither of them has done anything other than being themselves.

Lily is perfect in almost every way. Petunia is ordinary. People flock towards Lily while everyone ignores Petunia. And the problem is; Lily does nothing to get the attention!

Lily having magic is the last straw for Petunia.

Oh, don't get her wrong. It's not that Lily has magic that makes it the last straw; it's that Lily would go into a hidden world were Petunia and their parents isn't allowed. Lily would be in another world, doing extraordinary things, while Petunia is forgotten. And there isn't a way for her to go as well.

If only there was a way to do magic, to be magical. Then, perhaps, Lily won't leave her. All she needs is Lily, for that's all she ever had.

Only Lily has loved her for her. No one else, not even their parents, had. And now, Lily would be going somewhere where Petunia can't go. And Petunia is scared; scared she'll be forgotten and alone for the rest of her life.

Perhaps it'll be better to hate her little sister. That way, when the day comes where Lily forgot her, Petunia would be ready and the pain wouldn't be as bad.

Then, just by chance, Petunia saw something that'll change the course of her life. For there is a man performing magic, right in front of everyone!

As Petunia watches, wondering why those freaks, the ones who is took her sister away, aren't stopping this man from doing magic, she realize something amazing; this man isn't doing magic, he's just making it seem like he is.

By the end of the day she knows what to do. She would be magical. It wouldn't be what her sister does, but that's okay. The Evans sisters would both be magical, even if one is true while the other isn't. She just needs to learn how to do it.

* * *

Petunia finds out that magic tricks are hard to master. It's even harder when she's keeping it a secret from her family.

It's not that she doesn't want them to know, far from that. She wants to surprise them once she has mastered a few tricks. Hopefully it'll be when Lily comes home for the holidays.

She could just imagine their surprise. She'll have to explain that it is muggle magic, but she hopes Lily would be happy. Then maybe, maybe they could do something together. It'll be magical.

* * *

The holidays came and went. Petunia hadn't showed off her new skills. She felt she wasn't good enough in it yet to be spectacular. And Lily isn't allowed to do magic at home, she didn't want to show off and hurt Lily's feelings.

Still, Petunia practices her magic skills. She wanted to be perfect. She doesn't want to mess this up and lose Lily for good.

So she practices whenever she found the time. She hangs out with friends less and less. She does her homework fast, but efficient, so her parents wouldn't suspect a thing. Sometimes, she'll pretend she's in front of a crowd, purposely make mistakes so she'll recover and make it seem like a part of the act.

* * *

It was Lily's third year when Petunia started showing off her magic tricks to the neighborhood children. She wears a glamour charm Lily got her so no one could recognize her and always wear a lavender rose.

She started being invited to birthday parties to perform. On a whim, she called herself Madame Primrose when people ask for her name. She earned plenty of money doing this.

She still plans to share this with Lily. Still hopes they can be sisters again and not be divided by magic and those who have it.

One day, she found a way into the alley her sister goes for her school supplies. She wanted a safe place to put her money where her parents can't find it. Lily mentioned once that the bank here is the best place to store precious items.

The goblins were an interesting experience. While terrifying and hard to work with, they never look down on her for being a muggle, or muggle-born as she made some wizards believe. And they have never lost patients with her as she struggles to understand the bank and their basic greetings.

Once, she asks the goblins if it was alright for her to exchange galleons at muggle banks for what the gold is worth. Seeing as they weren't really losing money or anything, they agreed but only if she is careful with whom she does business with. She is surprised with how fast her money grew with this loophole, and made sure to stop after a whole year.

As time went on, Petunia became the goblins most respected client. She learned their culture enough to understand their customs and always treated them with the proper respect. It helped she wanted to learn from them and not from someone who is, most likely, bias.

She uses her money to buy a house for herself, as well as other things. She wants a place to practice her magic where her parents can't find her yet still be a part of muggle society. The goblins put up many wards to keep it safe as well as allow muggle technology to work. It was hard, and expensive, but to Petunia it was worth it.

* * *

It was near the end of Lily's fifth year did things go wrong. Petunia got fed up with her parents gushing over how special and perfect Lily is and demanded to know what they thought of her.

She wished she asked more politely or with some maturity. Perhaps then they wouldn't have been at each other's throats and things would have been different.

But she didn't, and their words haunt her. They told her she would be nothing more than a housewife, a trophy wife. The way they said it told Petunia that they were ashamed of her, embarrassed of her, and would not want much to do with her.

She wants to believe she misread them. She wants to believe they do love her and want the best in life. And yet, she felt she never did anything that they would be proud of, to talk to their friends and family about.

The worse part for her is that she left without much of a goodbye. She left all of her things, because she already put her most important items at her home. There isn't a reason for her to return, except for Lily, and she isn't sure if she's worth it.

The night she left was the last night anyone heard from Petunia Evans.

* * *

That summer she met two people who would make her life interesting, and complicated. Both are dark hair wizards and both are people she'd rather not associate with. It was almost funny that she met them in similar ways; they saw her performing and were amazed with it.

One of them is someone she knew; Severus Snape. Despite the glamour charm she wears, he knew her. Granted it took a while before he did, but still figured her out. She took him in because he needed someone and she couldn't figure out why Lily would throw him out, so to speak.

Okay, she knew why; Snape is difficult to deal with. But Lily had been his friend for years and the last she heard, they still were. And Lily is very stubborn and wouldn't change her mind so suddenly.

But she and Snape get along well enough. He calls her by a short version of her stage name, Rose, and keeps her informed with his world while she makes sure he is well and gave him a companion who cares for him and not what he can and cannot do.

The other man is someone Snape knows and doesn't get along with at all. The man is Sirius Black and a player. Luckily for her, Snape makes sure the man doesn't take advantage over her in any way, though most times she has to break them apart.

Black is a mystery. Other than what Snape tells her, she knows nothing of the man. So when she isn't busy entertaining people and getting Snape to open up a bit, she hangs out with Black.

Where Snape is sarcastic and uninteresting, Black is factual and spirited. And where Black is a prankster and lazy, Snape is serious and hardworking. Rose couldn't get over with how opposite the two are, and yet how similar they can be. While Black came from a rich family and Snape a poor one, both aren't accepted by them as who they are. And she can't seem to get them to see that, yet.

* * *

Lily's, as well as Black's and Snape's, sixth year came with a silent promise the boys won't say a thing about her and meeting each other during the summer. Rose did make them promise to be careful as she does know of the war brewing, thanks to her ties with the goblins.

Snape and Black were both given a portkey to her place should they need to escape their schoolmates or just want to talk to her in private. They didn't use it and even forced themselves to forget about it. It wasn't until the holidays that they were able to meet, even if for a short while.

Snape mentions about the Death Eaters trying to recruit him. Black was upset about it since he didn't want to be associated with anyone from that. However, Snape assures him that he has no interest in joining since it would mean the torture and murder of people like, and would eventually be, Rose, who is the only person he truly cares for.

Black and Snape got along after that, surprisingly. Black admits to staying with someone named Potter, who Rose learns is Black best friend and Snape's worst enemy. Snape mentions Potter fancies Lily, and Rose almost reveals to Black of being Lily's sister.

By the end of the holidays, Rose aka Petunia wonders if she should try to get into contact with Lily and mend their relationship.

* * *

By the end of their sixth year, Snape and Black are in secret contact with each other. Both have been approached by people of joining their cause. Snape was asks to join the Death Eaters while Black was asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. Both men promised to give them their answer next year.

Once in the safety of Rose's home, the young men talked and planned. Both want to do what they can to protect Rose, even though they want nothing to do in the war. Black knew he'll join if Potter joins, since they are as close as brothers.

It wasn't until a week later did they realize just how dangerous this war is becoming.

Rose was performing her magic tricks at a birthday party when a Death Eater attacked. Luckily she had something to not only disarm and defeat the wizard, but to also change the memory of the people there for it to seem like a random regular/muggle attack.

Snape and Black both decide to become secret agents/spies and would learn all they can so they could protect Rose better. They mastered blocking/deceiving their minds so no important secrets would come out.

Having someone who are on good terms with the goblins has its perks. They used the goblins knowledge of magic to make sure their secrets are safe and their minds are protected. And they got something for emergency communication.

Rose was left out of this, but then again, she knew there isn't much she could do. As a muggle, this scares her as she doesn't have magic to defend herself with. Even if she did, it'll scare her more.

* * *

A couple of years passed and Rose is expecting. She thought she found someone she liked but he wanted a housewife, not a magician. Since she wasn't willing to give up her lifestyle for him, let alone her "assistances/brothers", he left.

Black and Snape did a form of Blood Adoption so her unborn child wouldn't have that man's blood. Both men wanted to be the child's uncle, at least.

By now, Black learned of Rose's connection with Lily and would let her know how she's doing. He even took a lot of pictures of their wedding to share, much to Snape's annoyance. Still, Rose is a sister to him, at least, and he wanted to help her in any way he could. This Snape agrees with.

When there was a traitor among the Order, many were suspected and Black fear they found him out. Even though he isn't for the DE's, he's isn't for them either. Snape didn't know as well and that worried both of them, even though neither showed it.

Her son was born with her eyes, but with black hair. Rose notices the traits from the two men and wonders if they were the boy's fathers or something. She doesn't dwell on it too much since both men are busy and Lily just had a son well.

When the Potters went into hiding, Black told Snape and Rose the plan. He told them that Wormtail is the Secret Keeper while he's the decoy. Snape wasn't too sure about this as they don't know who the traitor may be, but Sirius says he's too predictable.

Rose, again, is upset. She bets that if she had magic then her sister and nephew would have been better protected. Both men reminded her that she can do magic, even though it isn't theirs and Snape came up with an idea. He asked Black if he wanted to help him with the biggest prank the wizarding world has ever seen.

Black, while wanting to do it, was skeptical about why Snape would think of pranking at a time like this. Rose was upset they would think of pranks now when her sister's family is threatened. Snape just smiles and asks them if they think the wizards and witches would accept a magician's help.

* * *

It was the night of Halloween when their preparations were complete. The goblins help with the things they need and Rose practiced long and hard on her tricks. Severus lets them know that this is the night the Dark Lord has decided to attack.

Sirius did his job, by asking James if he want to participate in the wizarding world's largest prank. Of course James couldn't refuse and quickly agreed to it while Lily was suspicious. They didn't expect goblins and Snape helping out with the prank.

Once the set-up was complete, the Potters were sent to Rose's home for safe-keeping. Severus is with them, to keep them safe and to make sure they stay. He put Lily's son with Rose's son while they wait, so the boys could distract them from the danger that's taking place.

Sirius dresses up as a Grimm and turns into his Animagus form. His jobs are tracking the Death Eaters and scare/catch them. He also set up surveillance around the home, just to keep an eye on Rose and the Dark Lord.

* * *

Madame Primrose waits. At midnight, or close enough anyway, the Dark Lord attacked. He expected the Potters, not a magician. To be fair, no one was.

There was a lot of smoke and it was dark inside. However, the Dark Lord had enough confidence in his ability to not worry about this. Yet the woman would vanish, his spells go through her and sometimes they go right back to him!

She taunts him. She calls him a coward and a liar. She knows he isn't who he claims to be, not really anyways. How she knew he isn't a pureblood, he would never know.

He eventually fires a killing curse which bounced right back to him. He wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and killed himself. His screams could be heard for miles.

Rose quickly got out of there before the house blew up. Black and Snape were already getting things ready, even calling a healer over. Rose just collapse and loss conscious. Lily manages to catch her when it happened.

* * *

When she woke up, Lily was there. The redhead was asleep when she came to, but quickly awakens when she moved. Lily surprises her by hugging her and calling her Petunia. Lily was too happy her sister was alive to scold her for running away, for not contacting her and for nearly losing her life.

All Rose, or Petunia, cares about is her sister is safe, and they finally have a chance to be sisters again. Black and Snape still have to play spies and catch the traitor. James and Lily have to stay in hiding until it is safe again.

The war is over, but the threat remains. Death Eaters are still at large, hiding their involvement in one way or another. Black is wanted for betraying the Potters and Snape's mark hasn't disappeared yet. Mysteries and problems need to be solved.

But for now, Petunia and Lily are just happy to be together again.

* * *

 **AN: Not my best work. To be honest, I don't think I can do a better job than this.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


End file.
